


Everything’s Archie

by MrToddWilkins



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ginger Lopez the Ascended Extra, Let the Galaxy Burn AU, One shot shop, Pop Tate's Chocklit Shoppe, Southside Serpent Cheryl Blossom, Star Trek AU at some point, canon references, high school life, none of them are linked unless I specify so in the beginning notes, snarky omniscient narrator, the stories span all over the place from the ‘50s to the 2050s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Summary: This one is based on an actual comic strip





	Everything’s Archie

**Author's Note:**

> This one is based on an actual comic strip

Moose should’ve known that it wasn’t a good idea for him and Midge to double date with Chuck and Nancy.

On Wednesday morning he found out that he’d passed his algebra test,which improved his spirits by a factor of at least a hundred.


End file.
